As is generally known, there are prior art index rotary switches which utilize a point-to-point type of contact design for successively producing on-off switching operations. Such types of switches suffer from a disadvantage when subjected to vibrations or movements which are typically encountered in automotive vehicles since there is a momentary making and breaking of contacts. When these switches are used to control a light, there would consequently be caused a flickering of the same. Furthermore, these switches have a relatively small contact area which limits their current carrying capability.
In an attempt to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art index rotary switches, there is shown and described in application Ser. No. 191,359 filed May 5, 1988, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,476, and entitled "Index Rotary Switch" a rotary switch of the push-push type which has improved operational characteristics and an increased useful life. This application Ser. No. 191,359 was filed in the names of the inventors Melvin S. Nation and Robert W. Krawczyk and is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention represents an index rotary switch having an alternate construction with respect to that of the embodiment shown in the foregoing application Ser. No. 191,359. The instant invention includes a rotor contact member which is formed of a rectangularly-shaped flat portion and a plurality of resilient L-shaped arms extending downwardly from respective edges thereof. Each of the L-shaped arms has an arcuate-shaped contact formed upon its free end so as to wipingly engage stationary contact members.